


The Energy of Fate

by LadeyJezzabella



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadeyJezzabella/pseuds/LadeyJezzabella
Summary: Medina Spring is the newest addition to Alfea. A school for the best and brightest fairies who, along with specailists, are taught how to control their powers and refine their skills. Recruited to teach Magical History and also head the Pastoral care department, Medina has her work cut out for her. She is not only teaching over a hundred angsty teenagers, but ones with powerful abilities to boot.She and Saul Silva do not see eye to eye at the best of times. It is common knowledge amongst staff and students alike that they are always in disagreement about something.This is a world where nothing is certain, magic is an every day occurence and secrets condemn the ones who keep them. With the looming threat of burned ones returning, how long can they keep Alfea safe?Saul Silva/OC
Relationships: Saul Silva & Original Female Character(s), Sky & Stella (Winx Club)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, this is a random one for sure. I didn't watch Fate: The Winx Saga expecting to like it so much, nor did I expect to like Saul Silva's character so much either. I definitely remember watching Winx club as a kid and I loved it, but what seven year old didn't? 
> 
> I decided to give it a bit of a 'high school drama but in a magical school' kind of vibe. The show focuses more on the external dangers the characters are facing (burned ones etc) rather than whats going on inside the school, which I think may have helped give more weight to the show in general. I love Saul Silva and his character - his background is great and it really fleshes him out. The idea of the teachers harboring secrets from the past is really intriguing too.
> 
> So anyway, I will stop rambling. Please, if you read this, let me know your thoughts!! 
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> Jessica xxx

***Trigger warnings! This story contains depictions of attempted assault, violence and themes of a sexual nature. Reader discretion is advised throughout its entirety.*** 

Chapter One: 

“Good afternoon. My name is Medina Spring, and I am the head of the History of Magic department and the Pastoral Care supervisor at Alfea. I was a former student of this incredible school offering a superb educational programme for fairies and specialists alike. No. No, that was far too many words.” Medina chastised herself, standing before her bathroom mirror. “Hi there! My name is Medina Spring and I am the head of the History of magic – no, no way. That was ridiculously chipper. Ok ok. Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Medina Spring and I would like to welcome you to Alfea this afternoon – gods, now I sound like a bloody politician!” She fiddled with the ties of her grey pussy-bow blouse, neatening up the bow before checking her thick brown curly hair looked presentable in the high bun atop her head. 

To say Medina was nervous would be an understatement. Every so often a group of inspectors would visit the school with their grey suits and perfectly styled hair, holding clipboards and offering silent looks of judgement and derision. It was the second time they’d visited since Medina took up her role as a teacher. The first time had seen her nearly chucking a whole bottle of red wine over the oldest and grumpiest of the lot – Mr Clance Fire. Purely an accident, of course, but one she’d never readily forget. 

To add further stress to the situation, this visit would also include the Queen of Solaria herself. Medina knew the woman only through name and the idea of meeting the Queen of Light was unnerving to say the least. Even Farah Dowling, the Headmistress, seemed less like her laid-back, controlled self at the thought of seeing Luna. 

Realising she was going to be judged whatever she said, Medina took one last look at her reflection, applying another layer of red lipstick to her plump lips. Light grey kitten heels clicking over the floors, she hurried to the courtyard which was the centre of all life and activity at Alfea. The powdered blue pencil skirt she wore hugged her legs, showing off the naturally accentuated curves of her body. Medina felt slightly self-conscious being dressed so formally, but it was important to make the effort. 

The students who’d been selected to represent the school (or more prudently, the ones least likely to show them all up), were milling around completing the various strict instructions applied to them. The foyer appeared half decent, with a table full of refreshments, predominately wine and champagne, and a platter of canopies. Medina quickly stopped one of the boys from swiping any food, as if the day wouldn’t be hard enough without having to keep an eye on unpredictable teens, too. 

“You scrub up well,” A prominent northern accent sounded to her left. Saul Silva flashed her an amused smirk, arms behind his back as he circled around to face her. 

“Thanks,” Medina responded. He was wearing his Alfean dress jacket, with a pair of black trousers and a shirt. It was a stark difference to his usual khaki pant, combat boots and black t-shirt ensemble. “You don’t look too shabby yourself,” 

He pulled at his jacket almost self-consciously, probably feeling just as uncomfortable as she did. “Yeah well, it’s only for one day, I think I can just about manage it,” 

“I can’t wait for it to be over,” She murmured, wringing her hands. 

“Don’t look so worried, you’ll do fine,” 

“Yeah, because last time went oh so well,” Medina said, alluding to the wine incident they both daren’t voice aloud. Saul looked as I he was ready to laugh, though the narrowed glare she shot at him forced the older man to swallow it down. 

“Alright you two, they are arriving,” Farah called as she strode past the pair of them. Her light blond hair had been twisted into a low decorative knot at the base of her neck, slim figure adorned in a dark green dress with elbow length sleeves. She was a stern, yet fair woman in her mid 50’s, who had previously served as a soldier fighting burned ones before taking up her title role as headmistress of Alfea. Medina remembered her fondly, though she’d been on the receiving end of Farah’s discipline a couple of times as a student in the past. “Look alive everyone!!!” The headmistress cried, mainly at a few pupils now loitering around with lack of anything else to do. 

Silva’s blue eyes flashed at Medina knowingly. “Here goes nothin’,” 

“Yeah, here goes,” She mumbled unhappily behind him. Even in her heels, Saul was still taller than her, though it wasn’t difficult when she only stood at 5ft2 anyway. She kept her eyes on their guests once they filed in, the same group of inspectors who visited previously, who all appeared as if they would rather be anywhere else. The Queen and her entourage numbered well over fifteen, though most of them were her bodyguards who all stood around the perimeter silently. 

Queen Luna was a fierce woman in appearance. Her eyes were piercing blue as they swept the courtyard, dark ebony hair swept very tightly to her head, so no strands even dared to break loose. Her nails were perfectly manicured an electric blue on the ends of bony, aged hands. 

Farah introduced all her staff to the Queen. When she arrived at Medina, Luna looked her up and down with the mildest expression of distaste. It was so disguised that Medina was sure no one else could possibly have noticed. 

“So, you are the author of that book so many of my subjects love. ‘Positive emotions for positive magic’?” The Queen asked. 

“Oh yeah, that’s me,” Medina replied, trying to keep her voice from squeaking. 

“I didn’t care for it,” Luna cut. “You’re views on the subject matter are rather naïve, and seeing your age, I am not surprised.” 

“I’m sorry you felt that way, but those methods have been proven very effective for those learning how to use their magic -” 

“The ideas you express pertain to weakness. We should teach our students to be strong, not pander to their every whim and emotion. Training should be result driven.” The Queen stood back, taking stock of Medina like an x-ray. “Though, I do admire your confidence. Perhaps misplaced, but I am sure this school can correct that,” She gave a feign smile before moving on. 

Medina had barely a moment to recover from her dressing down when the inspectors followed, all nodding to her in greeting. 

“Ah, you again. I hope you are not pouring the wine today, my dear, this suit costs more than you could fathom,” Clance Fire said out of the pack, earning a few sniggers. He smoothed down his thinning hair with clammy hands, small dark eyes drinking in her entire form before he moved on. 

With half a mind to tell the snooty old pervert that maybe he should pour his own damn wine, Medina felt a hand gently squeeze her shoulder. 

“It’s just a day, Dina,” Saul whispered into her ear. “You should probably unclench your fist,” 

She took his advice, slowly, trying to uncoil the angry tension within her body. Taking a deep breath, Medina began following the group as they began their tour of the school. With a slightly undignified ‘oof’ she walked straight into someone, their shoulders colliding and sending both women reeling backways. 

“Oh, gods, I am so sorry!” Medina said in a fluster, as the young blond girl she’d smacked into straightened out her pastel pink blazer. 

“For a teacher here, you aren’t half getting walked all over,” The girl said in a voice as smooth as butter. “I’m not sure whether to laugh at you, or feel sorry for you,” With that, she sauntered off in her heels that were at least six inches high. 

Medina swore quietly under her breath. “I cannot catch a break today.” 

… 

As it turned out, the young pretty blond girl who’d released the sass on Medina, was in fact the Queen’s daughter, Stella. To top off the icing on that cake, Stella was finally going to be given permission to attend Alfea at the beginning of the new term. Medina wondered how long it would be before Luna started taking control of the curriculum, as she had already displayed distaste to a few of the subjects being taught at the school. 

Luckily, Medina did not have to spend too much time with the Queen. She currently stood beside Ben Harvey, who taught Botany at Alfea. They were watching Saul and his students put on a training demo, the inspectors and the Queen looking mightily impressed. Queen Luna clapped in approval, obviously finding Saul’s approach to doing things far more impressive than Medina’s less violent ways. 

It was also obvious that the Queen rather liked Saul, and she was looking at him in a way that made Medina want to throw up in her own mouth. The man in question hadn’t even broken a sweat, despite being on the late side of his 30’s and quite the veteran. Watching him with the students reminded Medina of her own school days. 

It was here that Saul Silva decided to make her schooling days a nightmare – to put it mildly. He insisted that fairies also learn how to defend themselves and Medina was the least aggressive, least inclined person in the world to want anything to do with fighting. Even if it was self-defence. She spent most of her practical lessons on the floor, being thrown around by fairies and specialists who found Medina’s aversion to violence hysterical. Silva often berated her for it, thinking it may be a way of motivating her. It never worked, and she often spent her practical lessons being yelled at by him. 

He hadn’t changed, even now. 

A round of applause broke Medina from her thoughts. She watched as the Queen stepped forward, a pleased smile on her thin lips. “Just spectacular! What you are doing with these specials, well, it is something special,” 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Saul said humbly. 

“Please, call me Luna,” Her tone was suggestive, sultry. 

Medina had to cover her mouth so stifle her giggle at Silva’s perplexed expression. She wondered how long it had been since someone flirted with him. He seemed so closed off and solitary. 

“Poor Silva, he’ll have a job getting away from her today,” Ben said, equally amused, flashing Medina a grin. 

“He’s never going to hear the end of it,” She replied mischievously. He chuckled whilst pushing his large square rimmed glasses up his nose. Medina had always been very fond of Ben Harvey. Not just for his great teaching abilities, but his enthusiasm for the subject of botany was extremely catching. 

“Medina, we’re ready for you now,” Farah called from across the green. 

“Wish me luck,” Medina breathed. 

“You’ll be fine,” Ben said, as surely as possible, though even he seemed unnerved by the Queen’s presence. She led the group to her office. Trepidation was setting in, and she could see as they entered her entirely unconventional space that the battle had only just begun. Introducing herself as thoroughly as she could (though she was aware they all knew who she was by now), Medina set about explaining her initiatives. 

“So, as head of pastoral care I really wanted to make my office a safe space. A place where the students feel comfortable to talk in, and really open-up about any issues they may be experiencing. It’s important to put their minds at ease, after all, pastoral care is all about caring for the spiritual, emotional and social wellbeing of the people here,” Medina watched as they cast their gazes around the room. It was an eclectic mix of plush sofas and footstools, colourful throws set about to create a cosy feeling, incense burning in the corner and candles (currently unlit) on every surface. “The kids have also set up a lot of support groups for themselves. Mutual experiences, perhaps traumas that bring them together. It seems to work really well in keeping morale up and helping solve the issue of loneliness, too,” 

“Loneliness?” One of the inspectors, a man named Ferrick, asked. “I find it hard to believe that pupils in a school full of their peers feel lonely,” 

“Actually, loneliness is one of the highest problems amongst young people today. Technology has created an almost alternate reality, where they have millions of followers online yet no one to talk to in real life. That’s why when the kids come in here, they are encouraged to leave their mobiles in the black hole and engage in proper conversation,” 

“Right. The black hole?” 

“Oh yeah, it’s what the pupils call the jar they have to stick their phones in. Let’s just say parting teenagers with a phone takes guts,” Medina affirmed, surprised to earn genuine chuckles from a few members of the group. “I have really tried to create a relaxing environment for unwinding. As they say, if you have a healthy mind then the rest will follow,” 

“This is all well and good, Mis Spring, but surely the pupils at Alfea are here to learn and work hard, not lounge around in your office all day?” Queen Luna said as she lifted one of the throws from the sofa, dropping it back down as if it were a mere piece of rubbish. 

“Yes, I agree. I do not encourage our students to slack off when it comes to work but having a balance in their lives improves their concentration and overall work ethic,” Medina answered, hoping her voice wasn’t jumping from nerves. Her heart felt as if it may explode out of her chest, though the warm smile Farah gifted her was more than encouraging. 

“We are really impressed with the work Medina has been doing here, and her experience is a testament to that,” Dowling said with fondness. 

The Queen tilted her head a little, still eyeing Medina sharply. “Ah yes, you worked in First World schools, did you not?” 

“Yes, I did,” Medina replied. 

“And you found that mundane and backward place appealing, did you?” 

“Well yes, I did. It was anything but mundane, I assure you,” 

“And you believe this ‘experience’ qualifies you to teach at such a prestigious school as this?” 

“Yes. Kids are kids, no matter fairy, special or otherwise. They all have the same complicated social dynamics, problems, emotional responses. I don’t particularly see a difference, apart from the magical ability part, of course,” 

“And that is why Miss Spring’s help here is very much appreciated,” Farah put her hand on Medina’s shoulder. “I think it’s high time we show you the botany classroom. Mr Harvey has rather a lot to talk about,” The headmistress instructed in no uncertain terms, flashing Medina a wink before they left the office. 

With a long, exasperated sigh, she fell back onto the couch and groaned into her hands. 

“That bad, eh?” Saul, who seemed to have appeared from nowhere, said as he strode through the threshold. 

“The woman hates me. She’d argue with me over anything! If I said the sky was blue, she’d find a hundred ways to prove it was green,” Medina stared up at the ornate ceiling, the grey light from outside casting strange shadows and patterns onto the paintwork. “If Queen Luna had it her way, the whole school would be run like a military camp. And don’t you start, I know you’d bloody love that.” 

“I wouldn’t mind a bit of increased discipline, not gonna lie,” Saul said as he sank down into the chair opposite. “But nah, military camps don’t have comfy beds and decent food. Or an office quite like this,” 

He was teasing her, she knew it. Medina narrowed her gaze as she looked at him, only proving to widen his smirk. She rolled her eyes, remaining on her back and feeling utterly exhausted. “Gods, give me strength to get through this day,” 

“The Queen is like this with everyone, Dina. She likes to test people,” 

“Easy for you to say. She fancies you.” 

“Well can you blame her?” Silva joked. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter. She’s not my type,” 

Medina snorted. “Do you think she cares about that? Trust me, if she says jump you better be ready to ask how high,” 

Saul chuckled deeply, a sound not often heard from ‘Mr Serious’ as the kids sometimes called him (or old man Silva, though this would most definitely earn a smack around the earhole). He rubbed at the dark stubble on his chin that was peppered with grey hair, one of the only signs he was any older than Medina remembered. “I’d rather tackle a burned one,” 

“Might not be much difference.” Medina mumbled, earning another laugh from him. She swung her legs around and sat up, pulling her long curls from the hair bobble as it felt tight on her scalp. Her hair fountained down past her shoulders, and she used her fingers to adjust it accordingly. “We still have to have lunch with them. I don’t know how many more digs I can handle,” 

“Tell you what, get through this day in one piece and I will open up my best bottle of whiskey tonight,” Saul quirked one of his eyebrows. “It’s Friday, after all,” 

“Alright. Any excuse to drink your stash,” She grinned. 

“Yeah, yeah. Come on then,” He said in mock exasperation, standing up and gesturing her out of the door. 

…


	2. The Energy of Fate: Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments on my first chapter! Here is the next installment. Please do let me know what you think below!   
> Jessica xx

***Trigger warnings! This story contains depictions of attempted assault, violence and themes of a sexual nature. Reader discretion is advised throughout its entirety.***

Chapter Two: 

With their teaching styles regularly the polar opposite, there was often a tension between Medina Spring and Saul Silva. 

It was a well-known fact amongst students and teachers alike, that if Medina and Saul had a disagreement, they faired easier by not getting involved. It wasn’t as if they held zero respect for one another. Medina knew Saul had earned his stripes over the years. He’d been a soldier for the best part of his life and now sort to teach others his skills – but that didn’t mean she had to agree with all his methods. 

Medina tightened her thick coat around her body, wishing she’d remembered to grab her scarf from the side before leaving the warmth of the office. The sunlight filtered copper sepia hues over the trees, the leaves a burst of fiery reds, rusted oranges and faded yellows. It was the perfect autumnal day, despite the chill. 

The training fields were well within her sight when a group of first years, the ring leader being Riven, spotted her approach. The boys let out a string of wolf whistles, the loudest being Riven and Cole, who were grinning widely. 

“Aye aye miss! You come down here just to see me in my gear then?” Cole asked, sidling next to her as she moseyed past. 

“Oi! That’s enough outta you!” Saul barked; authority laced in his deep tone as he strolled over. 

“I was just sayin’ hello, wasn’t I miss?” Cole exclaimed innocently. 

“Cole, you know it’s inappropriate to talk to me that way,” Medina pointed out. “Get going before you end up doing laps,” 

“I would listen to Miss Spring if I were you,” Silva warned as he folded his arms, looking non to impressed. Cole and Riven took the hint, striding off whilst nudging each other and laughing. Medina shook her head at their antics, Saul’s voice drawing her attention to the man before her. “Everythin’ alright?” 

“Can I have a word?” She said, students milling about looking relieved to be collecting their belongings after a gruelling training session. 

“Can it be quick? I have third years to teach next,” He replied gruffly, running a hand over his shortly cut black hair. 

“Well, it’s just about the first years, actually. A few of them have come to see me over the past term. They are worried, and some of them are genuinely suffering from anxiety,” She followed him quickly whilst he picked up a few forgotten items on the matts. 

“And?” 

“And... And your name has come up, a lot.” Medina folded her arms as he finally stopped what he was doing, turning to face her. He had to look down (he was probably at least 6 ft), cocking his eyebrow before letting out a sigh. 

“If they can’t hack it, then maybe they shouldn’t be here,” he finally said. 

“Perhaps, I don’t know, you could try and ease up a little bit? They are only 16. And your ‘gung-ho’ approach is scaring them to death,” 

“They should be scared, Dina. They have to be prepared for what’s out there and sugar coatin’ the fact isn’t going to help. If they want to go off and have a cry about it, let them. Just as long as they are focused and ready when I am trainin’ them,” 

“It’s not just about physical strength, they need to be mentally strong as well. Some of these kids haven’t done anything like this training before – they need time to adjust,” Medina stressed, annoyed by his flippant responses. 

Saul let out a huff of indignation. “They need training, I am that person. Alright? The kids feel sad, they can’t cope? Maybe they need to toughen up, or rethink what they are doin’ in this school,” 

“Oh yeah, that’s really helpful. Do you know how much damage the phrase ‘toughen up’ has done to people? Especially men?” Medina questioned, trying to keep her voice at an appropriate level. 

“I am aware. But I'm also acutely aware of what’s beyond the barrier, and how dangerous the burned ones are. If you want to be soft on em’, go ahead. I’m not about to give anyone a free pass,” Silva took a step back from her, using his eyes to run the length of her body from head to toe. Medina felt herself blushing, consciously folding her arms around herself and giving him an accusatory glare. 

“What are you doing?” 

“You need to do some training.” He said simply, finally removing his laser like gaze from her body. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I said, you need some trainin’. Just because you are a fairy doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be able to defend yourself on a specialist level if necessary. Plus, you have no muscle mass whatsoever,” 

Medina fought the urge to slap him. “Don’t spin that bullshit on me, I’m not a student anymore Saul,” 

“No, you’re not. You are a teacher here, which means you must set an example to our students,” 

“I’ll example you across the field if you want?!” She bit back. “I may not be a ‘Xena Warrior Princess’ – and yes, I know how old that reference is! - but I’m not defenceless either. I do yoga!” 

Saul laughed. His eyes danced in amusement and something else... something, almost warm. “Whilst I have no problem imagining you doing yoga, it’s not quite what I was getting at,” 

Again, Medina blushed. Was he flirting with her? The notion made her heart quicken and it wasn’t in the uncomfortable way she imagined it to be. There could be no way Saul Silva was even remotely interested in her. For one, she was a former pupil, so that brought up a whole other heap of problems. And two, he had to be at least twelve years older than her. Whilst Medina was twenty-eight, and by no means a baby, she still felt like a kid when she was around him. 

“What is it, exactly, that you want me to do then?” Medina finally managed. 

“You need to join one of my classes. A first year one, maybe?” He looked far too pleased with himself. 

“Oh yeah Saul, because between my classes, after school clubs, marking and lesson plans, I really have time to be humiliated in front of the first years by you.” Medina argued, effectively wiping the smug expression from his face. 

“Alright. One on one training. Me and you, one day a week when you have free time,” 

“No. And don’t change the subject, you know why I am here to talk to you -” 

“Ok, I’ll make a deal with you then,” Silva moved towards her, close enough now that the toes of their shoes were almost touching. “I’ll try and go easier on the first years, if you agree to do training with me,” 

Her hazel eyes searched his face in question, as she processed the man’s words thoughtfully. “You’re an odd sort of guy, aren’t you?” 

Saul’s lips twitched. “Do we have a deal, or not?” 

“Fine.” Medina took the bait. “But you’ll need to do more than try,” 

“So will you, Dina.” Saul said to her retreating back, his low chuckle ringing in her ears when she lifted her arm, showing him the middle finger. 

… 

Medina flinched, tensing her body and waiting for Saul to attack her. 

When it didn’t happen, she opened her eyes to find him giving her an exasperated look. “Dina, you can’t keep flinching every time I come near you,” 

“I can’t help it, I’m not made for violence,” She replied as she straightened up. “And why can’t I wear a coat? It’s bloody freezing out here!” 

“Because a coat will impede your movement,” Saul told her. “Do you see me in a coat?” 

“No.” She grumbled, the cold evening air chilling her to the bone. The tight black leggings and navy-blue vest top she wore did nothing to protect her, and with the sun going down it was only getting colder. The sky was a beautiful array of pastel pink, fluffy clouds streaking the sky and illuminated in dusky orange. Medina would have felt relaxed by the dusk chorus of birds, who were set to roost, and the fresh air that filled her lungs – if only she had a coat. And a blanket. And a cup of tea. 

“Dina, will you get out of your head for five minutes?” Silva spoke, clearing his throat pointedly. “Now, get back into position, like I showed you,” 

Medina sighed, shifting into the ‘ready’ stance, though she would argue there was no ‘ready’ stance when it came to self-defence. She doubted an attacker would wait for her to be ‘ready’. 

“Now, remember, this is self-defence. It’s useful against other beings but not so much burned ones at this level, but you have your magic for that. A mix of the two could be really effective, and mean the difference between life and death,” Saul said. “Keep your non-dominant hand up by your throat. This will make it harder for an assailant to get their hands around your neck,” 

“Which is my non-dominant hand?” 

“Are you left or right handed?” 

“Oh. Right handed. Duh.” Medina was so nervous she was asking the most stupid things, but Saul didn’t seem to hold any judgement. “So, what am I doing again?” 

“I’m going to come at you. I want you to use your right hand to strike me with the heel,” He pointed at the heel of his own hand. “Just go for it so I can see what I'm working with,” 

“Right. Ok,” Medina didn’t have long before he lunged for her. She threw out her hand, screwing her eyes shut at the same time. Saul was already twisting Medina around in his grip, ending with her back pressed against his chest tightly. 

“Medina, can you tell me what you did wrong there?” Saul said, breath dancing along the side of her face. 

“Erm... I was too slow?” 

“No. You closed your eyes,” He slid his hand over her waist, before letting her go abruptly. “If you close your eyes, how are you supposed to see what you’re doin’?” 

“Good point.” She pegged her breathlessness to the exertion of the exercise. It was nothing to do with his hands, or how they’d felt like fire against her body. 

“Try again,” 

Medina hadn’t worked so hard in her life. Not even in school. By the time they’d neared the end of the session, she was exhausted and pretty sure her limbs would be aching like hell the following day. He was still trying to teach her how to elbow strike, as clearly the man was a machine. The sky had darkened, school windows lit up prettily and all Medina wanted to do was have a hot shower and go to bed. 

“Aren’t you knackered yet?” Medina whined, swiping her unruly hair from her sweaty face. “We’ve been doing this for ages,” 

“It’s only been an hour and a half,” Saul said incredulously whilst checking his watch. 

“Only?! I’m calling this a night,” She decided, because Medina was no longer a student of his and didn’t have to do what she was told. 

“I think you’ll find I’m the one in charge here, and I’ll be the one to tell you when we’re done,” 

“Yeah, sure.” Medina scoffed, making for her jacket and bottle of water. Saul stepped in front of her, blocking the way. She stared at him in disbelief. “Move,” 

“Make me,” He challenged. 

“No,” She stepped around him, but he blocked her again. “Seriously?” 

“Take me down and you are free to go,” He opened his arms, an invitation, it would seem. Medina knew how easy it would be to use her powers on the infuriating man. She could take him down without even having to think about it – but that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted her to take him down like a special would, how he had just taught her. Neither of these options were appealing. 

Sighing, Medina took a breath. Then went for it. Surprise wasn’t on her side, as Saul had the reflexes of a cat and was quick to respond. Her elbow strike failed, so she tried to catch him in the throat, but that failed. Medina once again ended up with her back against his chest, so she bent her knees to get out of his grasp. Saul grunted when she managed to catch his face with her elbow, freeing herself from his hold momentarily and hoping to bring him to his knees with a kick to his stomach. He grabbed her foot, pulled her towards him so she effectively straddled his waist and threw her down hard onto the matt. 

“Fuck!” Medina cried, gasping a little as the wind was knocked out of her. Saul hovered above her, hands around her wrists, pinning her to the floor. 

“You’re getting better,” He said lowly. 

“Or you’re just getting better at throwing me around,” Medina countered, hazel eyes wide as she stared into his bright blue orbs. Her heart hammered so loudly she wondered if he could hear it, and for a moment there was nothing but silence between them. “Right... so do you think you could erm, let me go?” 

Saul blinked and he jumped away from Medina as if she’d lit a fire under his feet. “So, erm, good job today. Like I said, you’ve improved a lot, guess it’s muscle memory,” 

“Yeah, must be,” Medina rolled to her side before staggering up. “My muscles remember getting battered,” She scooped up her belongings, checking her phone to see a few unread messages from Lorna, a friend she’d made in the first world. 

“Do you er, want to go grab something from the kitchen? They usually leave leftovers,” Silva suggested, breaking her gaze from her device. He had been looking at her, and she wondered just how long for. 

“You know, I’m not all that hungry. Think I’m just gonna go crawl into bed and die,” Medina replied. “Try and recover for tomorrow,” 

“Alright. I need to set up some equipment for my class in the mornin’ anyway. I’ll see you around,” He nodded, looking a tiny bit distracted and possibly flustered. 

“Yeah, see you,” She was far too keen to get away for his strange behaviour to be of any bother, strolling over the grounds swiftly and disappearing out of Silva’s gaze. 

…


	3. The Energy of Fate: Three, Part One

***Trigger warnings! This story contains depictions of attempted assault, violence and themes of a sexual nature. Reader discretion is advised throughout its entirety.***

Chapter Three: 

Part One 

Medina often dreamed of Anthurium. 

The tall, grey brick walls of the manor standing on the edge of a cliffside. Its towers were the first to emerge from the tops of tall, weathered trees battered by the coastal wind and rain. As she approached the house, she felt it almost looming down upon her. Such a familiar feeling yet so foreign, colliding at the conjunction of her fear. 

To her right the sea raged angrily, battering the rocks with unrelenting force. Medina didn’t quite walk in these dreams, but almost floated in that way one often did when in slumber. She was transported into the hallway with no warning. The wallpaper a dark, heavy green. Drapes blocking most of the light from the windows, the weighted material billowing to the oak floorboards. It was always there that she heard it. Groaning. Deep, guttural moans that were not quite human. The door at the end of the hall rattled from the inside as if someone was trapped and needed to get out. 

She approached the door slowly, every shudder and creak causing her to jump like a skittish cat. The closer she got to the door, the louder and more insistent the rasping and groaning became, until it was almost deafening. 

Medina never got to open it. She awoke, then, gasping for breath, limbs twisted up in her bedsheets. The realisation that she was at Alfea, and safe, came next, though it never fully comforted her. 

Why was she dreaming of her childhood home? 

The answer to her question never arrived. Medina felt quite certain there was meaning to these dreams, though the prospect of meandering through the labyrinth that was her past did not inspire urgency. 

It was much easier to bury such notions, especially when school life continued, and she had plenty of work to keep her distracted (enough for the rest of her life, it would seem). 

The first day back after half-term had the students excitedly talking about what they’d gotten up to for the week. Medina bustled along the corridors filled with animated students, smiling and saying hellos, telling them to get to class before they were late. She was meandering through the courtyard when she heard a voice call her name. 

“Dina!” Saul said as he hurried over, falling into step with her. “How was your break?” 

“Oh, it was good thanks,” She replied. “You?” 

“Yeah yeah, fine. Spent most of it here like a saddo,” He smiled slightly when she chuckled. “I didn’t see you around here much,” 

“No, I went to visit a friend in the First world,” 

“Yeah well, you’ve just come back to the zoo, I hope you’re ready,” 

“Don’t remind me. The courtyard is like Grand Central,” At his confused expression Medina rounded on him outside of her office. “Grand Central? Very busy train station in New York? Come on Saul, you need to learn more about the First world,” She pushed open the door lightly. 

“I’ve got too much going on in this one,” He argued as they stepped inside. Apparently, he was following her, though the idea didn’t displease Medina. “Speaking of, I have something to tell you,” 

“Oh?” She placed her folder of paperwork down onto the large desk, leaning her backside against the edge to watch him expectantly. 

“You aren’t goin’ to like it,” Silva said with an air of mischief, crossing his strong arms over his chest. “You know we do a yearly camping trip for the first years, right? Bit of a tradition, actually. Well, since you’re the newest member of staff, it’s your turn to come with us,” 

“Dear gods. Are you serious?” 

“Serious as a heart attack,” Saul was loving breaking this news, Medina could tell by the twinkle in his bright eyes. “It’s in two weeks. Strictly within the barrier of course, but the campsite is around 4 miles away so it’s a good walk,” 

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself, Saul. How do you expect me to go on a two-day camping trip when I have a million things to do here?” 

“Oh, don’t worry about that. It’s all cleared up with Farah. She’ll have your classes covered and someone here to speak with any students on your behalf,” 

“Got this all sorted out then, haven’t you?” Medina said to him through slightly gritted teeth, the older man chuckling in amusement. 

“Oh yeah. No gettin' out of this one, Dina,” 

“Fine. Now get out, I have stuff to do,” She said in a playful tone, tempting to stick her tongue out at him. 

“We have a one-on-one session tonight as well remember. I haven’t forgotten,” He grinned. 

Medina rolled her eyes, pointing at the door. “Yes, alright, now piss off,” 

… 

Why in Solaria they chose to undergo a camping trip in the depths of winter was anyone’s guess. Though there wasn’t much doubt that Saul had plenty to do with it. Medina trudged over to the group of bleary eyed first years, some looking excited, others appearing less than thrilled. Her blue water-proof jacket was zipped right up to the chin, three layers underneath and gloves on, backpack already feeling like a dead-weight on her shoulders. 

“Ah miss! I didn’t know you were coming with us,” Cole said immediately upon seeing Medina. “You here to keep me in line then?” 

“I’m here to keep you all in line,” She replied, ignoring his suggestive tone. Cole was from a prestigious family line fresh out of Solaria, which meant he was rich, entitled and spoilt. He stood well over six foot tall even for a sixteen-year-old lad, was good looking, and what with all the testosterone flooding his system it was a recipe for disaster. 

“Morning Miss Spring. Are you ready?” Saul asked on his approach, equally geared up for the impending trek to the campsite. 

“Yes, as ready as I'll ever be,” She replied, trying to keep the sarcasm in her tone to a minimum. 

“Right then. A few things before we get goin’!” He barked, gaining the attention of the chattering students. “Nobody wonders off from the group. We stick to the paths mapped out for us and we do not venture out of those guidelines without mine or Miss Spring’s express consent. Nobody, and I mean nobody, is to go through the barrier at any time for any circumstance. If you have a problem, you talk to me or Miss Spring. Does everyone understand what I’ve just said?” 

There was a round of ‘yes sirs’ from the group, amongst eye rolls and sniggers. Medina hitched her backpack up as they began to walk away from the warmth and comfort of Alfea, into the dense forest that surrounded the school. 

Staying at the rear of their expedition, Medina followed the ten pupils, keeping an eye on Riven and Cole especially. The pair were constantly messing around, though for the most part, it was just good-natured fun. She fell into step with Andi, an Earth fairy, who hadn’t stopped talking about the different plants they passed in extreme detail. She was passionate and rather intelligent, so Medina had no qualms in listening out of interest and for the sake of passing the time. 

Reaching the halfway mark, they stopped for a rest. The weather was cold but luckily dry and sunny. It was pretty, to see the sun rays beaming through the thick canopies of the pine trees, casting golden glows into the misty air around them. The peace and quiet was only disturbed by the kids, but even that seemed to blend into the tranquillity of the forest. 

“We’re about an hour away from camp I reckon,” Saul informed her, as she leant heavily against a tree trunk. 

“They seem to be enjoying themselves,” Medina replied, eyes on the students. 

“Are you?” 

“Oh, you know, it’s not too bad once you get going. The fresh air is nice, too,” 

“Exactly. Does everyone good,” He nodded in his usual affirmative way. Medina eyed him as she took a gulp of water from a cannister, amusement in her expression and he faltered. “What?” 

“You’re just... so bossy.” She smiled teasingly. “I shouldn’t be surprised really. You haven’t changed a bit since I was a student. Apart from the grey hairs,” 

“Hey, less of that,” Saul responded in a mocked hurt tone. “Anyway. There is nothin’ wrong with being consistent,” 

“I know but... don’t you ever just do something spontaneously? Just for the hell of it? Or does everything have to be planned in advance?” 

“I’m an ex-soldier. What do you think?” 

“Maybe you should try it, ex-soldier. You might surprise yourself,” Medina pushed herself from the trunk, quirking her eyebrow. “Shall we?” 

“We shall,” Saul said with warmth in his eyes, the kind that would have made Medina nervous had she not broken her gaze and marched towards the pupils. They continued with their trek, the once level ground now inclining into an upwards climb, making it that much harder and a little slower. A couple of kids who were hanging at the back had started to complain, though a narrowed stare from Silva kept it to the bare minimum. Medina was relieved when they arrived at the large clearing in the trees that was to be base camp, a fire pit dug into the centre from previous adventurers. 

Of course, setting up the tents was utter chaos. Medina and Saul took so long helping the kids that the sun was already going down, so she quickly instructed the few who were finished to grab firewood lest they freeze to death during the night. 

“Dina, are you done over there?” Saul called to her, standing before the very large tent they’d brought for themselves. Medina bustled over, face flushed red from the cold and exertion. 

“This is going to take ages.” She grumbled. 

“Will you help me get it up?” He asked her a little impatiently, totally missing the innuendo his words implied. Medina snorted out a small laugh, covering her mouth to stifle her giggles. Gods, she was immature. 

Saul sighed heavily. “I meant the tent.” 

“I know,” She said through another round of giggles. Saul finally relented, trying and failing to hide the smile stretching his mouth, shaking his head at her. 

“And they let you teach kids, eh?” 

“They do indeed,” Medina smiled sweetly. “Let’s get this done then,” 

Their tent was much bigger than the kids, with a round shaped communal area in the middle and three sleeping compartments attached. Medina threw her bags into the spare cubby, grabbing all she needed to ensure a warm night's sleep ahead. She eventually stepped out into the now dark night, happy to see some of the students had started a fire. Smoke plumed upwards into the starry sky, as the kids dotted around it to take advantage of the heat. 

Medina zipped up her fleece, rubbing her palms together before slotting them beneath her underarms. She hadn’t spotted Cole, leaning against a tree trunk and smoking a cigarette, until he spoke. 

“Feeling cold miss?” He asked, blowing smoke in her general direction. 

“Cole, you know you’re not allowed to smoke, put it out,” Medina said as he sauntered towards her. 

“You going to confiscate my fags miss?” 

“No, just don’t be so blatant about it, eh?” 

Cole nodded in disappointment. “Damn. I was kind of looking forward to you searching me, would have been fun,” Winking, he ran his tongue over the top row of his straight, white teeth. “If you’re feeling cold in the night, come and find me. I can warm us both up,” 

“Listen, I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again – you can’t speak to me like that, alright? It’s not appropriate,” Medina tried to stop her voice from shaking, feeling slightly unnerved by his blatant flirting. She had always been able to shake the unwanted advances of men. It wasn’t as if the concept was a foreign one, only, she’d never been on the receiving end of such attentions from a student. It was a completely different ball game, and one she knew she would have to play very carefully. 

“Alright, sorry. I was just being friendly,” Cole flicked his cigarette away into the woods, holding his hands up in surrender. She watched him walk off in trepidation, making a mental note to give that kid a wide birth. 

It was going to be a long couple of days. 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts if you can! xxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> I would love a comment! xxxx


End file.
